


Private Psychiatrist

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: Dr "Bone Arena" Lecter, Escort Service, Fanart, Fetish, Hannigram - Freeform, Hollywood, M/M, Old Hollywood - Freeform, Prostitute Hannibal, Psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, Sex Addiction, topless hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Inspired by Hollywood TV show on Netflix where aspiring male actors join the escort agency at the car garage to offer their skills and services ;)----You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Everyone
Comments: 30
Kudos: 63





	Private Psychiatrist




End file.
